Kiss of fire
by Sake-san
Summary: Ya había escuchado esa canción antes, con otro nombre, con otra letra, con otra voz; pero las notas eran las mismas de aquella noche y recordar todo lo que pasó esa vez, seguía sacándole esa sonrisa mezcla de orgullo y felicidad.


**NI ONE PIECE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. SON PROPIEDAD DE EIICHIRO ODA, SÓLO HAGO ESTO CON EL FIN DE ENTRETENER.**

 **Kiss of fire.**

Cada vez pasaban más tiempo solos, más tiempo juntos. Una buena charla, un buen café o simplemente acompañándose en silencio mientras ella lee y él entrena.

La presencia del otro se había convertido desde hace mucho tiempo, en un deleite sutil e indispensable.

Entre página y página, su mirada se desviaba de la lectura y se encontraba con la de él, se sonreían por un momento acordando continuar _algo_ , más tarde.

Ella se levantó de su camastro y estiró sus músculos entumecidos por la inactividad, avanzó hacia el espadachín que incauto continuaba su tarea; le tomó del rostro y plantó un beso profundo que él correspondió al instante, y antes de que pudiera soltar la pesa y tomar el control terminó el acto, entre un gruñido de protesta y su propia risa se dirigió a su jardín para regarlo.

Él, la miró alejarse mientras una media sonrisa aparecía en su cara.

Al poco tiempo la voz de Robin se oyó por el altavoz anunciando una isla. En un instante la tranquilidad dio paso al escándalo habitual en la cubierta.

— **Parece que hay una fiesta —** habló Usopp colgado de las cuerdas del mástil principal mirando por el catalejo.

— **¿En serio? —** preguntó Luffy quien de un salto llegó a donde estaba el tirador y le arrebató el artefacto, viendo por sí mismo las calles adornadas con banderines y los múltiples puestos de comida en sus orillas.

— **¡Delicioso! —** exclamó el hombre de goma, con los ojos convertidos en trozos de carne; cayó de golpe a la cubierta.

Decidido, tomó impulso planeando aterrizar en la orilla de esa isla, pero fue detenido por un golpe que le estampó la cara en el césped.

— **¡Espera a que lleguemos a la orilla, idiota! —** le gritó la navegante con el puño aún humeante por el golpe propinado, no tenía ganas de repetir por tercera vez en el día la faena de rescatarle del mar, aunque no fuera ella la que lo hiciera.

— **¿Qué creen que están celebrando?** —preguntó Chopper emocionado colgado de la barandilla para poder ver.

— **No lo sé, pero parecen divertidos** —comentó Robin atrás de él mientras le daba unos binoculares.

Todos estaban expectantes por su llegada a una nueva isla, cuando el esqueleto se abrió paso entre sus nakamas, quedándose absorto mirando al horizonte.

— **Oye huesos, ¿qué sucede? —** preguntó Franky por la actitud de su, de por sí extraño nakama **.**

— **Escuchen, ¡es maravilloso!** —dijo el músico, los demás lo miraron extrañados, pero a medida que se acercaban a la orilla, una tenue melodía que iba aumentando llenó el ambiente.

La belleza de la voz de una mujer cautivó a todos que veían como Brook simulaba tocar el piano en el aire.

— **Debo conocerla —** habló Brook, que sin más ceremonias se lanzó al mar. Corrió parte del gran trecho que aún los separaba de la costa, antes de hundirse súbitamente en el mar.

—¡ **Brook! —** gritaron todos al mismo tiempo preocupados. Y antes de que hicieran una tontería, Chopper y Luffy fueron detenidos por Robin y Usopp.

— **Ese idiota —** habló Sanji pisando su cigarro antes de usar el sky walk para salvar al músico.

— **Te lo agradezco Sanji-san, me hubiera sido imposible llegar a la costa con este calambre. Aunque claro es absurdo que tenga uno, ya que yo soy sólo huesos ¡Yohohoho!** —rió el esqueleto con ganas mientras colgaba como saco de papas del hombro del cocinero.

— **Tsk, no te disculpes hombre. Entiendo tu apuro, ¡cualquier mujer con una voz tan bella debe ser aún más hermosa!** —gritó Sanji encendido en las llamas de la perversión.

— **¡Ah, no Sanji-san detente por favor!, ¡me calcinaré hasta los huesos si continúas, aunque claro soy sólo huesos! —** la risa del esqueleto se perdió en la distancia.

Lo que quedaba de trayecto lo pasaron discutiendo, ya que a Luffy le parecía injusto que siendo el capitán no lo dejaran bajar hasta llegar a puerto, pero que los otros dos si pudieran hacerlo.

Escondieron el barco detrás de una formación rocosa, así todos pudieron bajar a disfrutar de la fiesta. En cuanto bajaron del navío cada uno tomó un rumbo distinto. Luffy acompañó a Nami a las tiendas de ropa, bajo la promesa de que si se portaba bien, ella invitaría el almuerzo.

Usopp y Franky se detuvieron a bailar al compás de un violinista callejero, ante la mirada escandalizada de los lugareños que observaban los desvergonzados pasos de un hombre en tanga. Chopper y Robin paseaban por las calles comprando golosinas y viendo las curiosidades en los puestos, y Zoro, bueno confiaban en toparse con él en algún momento.

Caminando por las calles empedradas, la arqueóloga y el doctor se detuvieron a descansar. Sentados en una fuente que estaba al centro de una glorieta, observaron cómo paseaban las parejas, caballeros de traje y zapatos de charol y damas con vestidos de colores vibrantes ceñidos a su figura, tacones a juego y un tocado en el cabello. Algunos ya vestidos y otros tantos recogían su atuendo de las tintorerías.

— **Robin, escucha, es la misma canción de hace un rato —** señaló el reno un edificio al final de la calle. Un letrero en la fachada decía _salón-bar,_ la mujer de ojos azules sabía que sus amigos en algún momento iban a llegar a ese lugar atraídos por la música, el hambre o la curiosidad. Además estaba aquella canción tan cautivante para todos, a ella sin embargo el oír esas notas, logró sacarle una sonrisa misteriosa, como si trajeran con ellas un recuerdo de algo más.

— **¿Quieres ir a ver? —** Preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa, el doctor asintió y sin prisa alguna se dirigieron al bar.

No sabía si era suerte que el único lugar donde podría tomar algo de alcohol era el mismo lugar de donde provenía esa música, por lo menos había llegado al lugar en tiempo récord por seguir a sus oídos sin pensar.

El lugar parecía elegante, bien iluminado, decoraciones en las paredes blancas y pinturas, colgado en el techo un candelabro de cristal. Mesas con manteles largos, y sillas de madera fina con cojines de terciopelo rojo.

Al fondo justo frente a la entrada, estaba el escenario y sobre él un piano, donde una mujer revisaba los micrófonos. A un costado estaba la barra del bar, donde el cantinero rellenaba el tarro de Zoro, que juntó a un par más de hombres eran los únicos clientes.

" _Con este tango que es burlón y compadrito,  
Se ató dos alas la ambición de mi suburbio.  
Con este tango nació el tango y como un grito  
Salió del sórdido barrial buscando el cielo."_

Ya había escuchado esa canción antes, con otro nombre, con otra letra, con otra voz; pero las notas eran las mismas de aquella noche y recordar todo lo que pasó esa vez, seguía sacándole esa sonrisa mezcla de orgullo y felicidad.

" _Conjuro extraño de un amor hecho cadencia  
Que abrió caminos sin más ley que su esperanza,  
Mezcla de rabia, de dolor, de fe, de ausencia  
Llorando en la inocencia de un ritmo juguetón."_

Las puertas se abrieron y le dieron paso al peludo doctor y la mujer con cabello de ébano, que sonrieron con agrado al encontrar al escurridizo espadachín sentado en la barra, los esperaba con una taza de café y un algodón de azúcar. Agradecieron el detalle con una sonrisa y se sentaron uno a cada lado de él.

La música se detuvo y desde atrás del escenario se oyeron múltiples gritos de mujer, para que inmediatamente salieran tanto Sanji como Brook disparados, sangrando por la nariz con múltiples golpes y hematomas.

Chopper corrió angustiado a ayudarlos mientras, la cantante en el escenario reía al ver su estado.

— **Se los dije, no importa quiénes sean. No pueden entrar al camerino de las bailarinas, ni siquiera tú, Soul King —** les dijo la mujer bajando del escenario ayudándoles a ponerse de pié.

— **Lucía-san, creo que aún no he tenido el placer, ¿sería tan amable de mostrarme sus bragas? —** esta vez fue una patada de Sanji la que lo envió al piso.

Ella rió y lo ayudó a pararse nuevamente, **—eso se puede arreglar —** susurró cerca del cráneo y sonrió, Brook tuvo que detener una hemorragia nasal.

— **Lucía querida, ¿funciona todo bien para mañana en la noche?** —preguntó una mujer algo mayor que entró desde la puerta de atrás del escenario.

— **Todo en orden Susan, los micrófonos funcionan perfectamente y la banda llegará en algunas horas —** habló Lucía, de cabello corto castaño oscuro, figura delgada sin demasiadas curvas y ojos cafés.

— **¿Qué dices Soul King, nos acompañas mañana en la noche?** —preguntó Susan bebiendo de una copa de vino tinto.

— **Me encantaría, espero mis nakamas puedan venir** —respondió con impresionante propiedad.

—¡ **Por supuesto! Deberían participar también en el concurso** —habló la mujer emocionada.

— **¿Concurso? —** repitieron todos con intriga.

— **En algunas horas las mesas del bar se quitarán y se despejará la pista de baile, pueden venir con una pareja y concursar —** respondió simplemente.

Todos menos Sanji se veían desanimados, el cocinero por otro lado parecía ilusionado con la idea de bailar con Nami o Robin, quizás las dos al mismo tiempo.

Susan vio el semblante general y agregó — **Cómo es un concurso, pueden ganar un premio de un millón de berries.**

La puerta se abrió de golpe, entró una ráfaga de viento gélido que apagó todas las luces del bar. Con pasos pesados se acercaba una figura siniestra, algunos dirán que es un mito, que es imposible que un ser así exista entre las criaturas de la creación, pero la tenían frente a ellos. Era Nami, la navegante capaz de oír la palabra o el sonido de un berrie caer a un kilómetro de distancia.

— **Aceptamos la invitación abuela** —respondió Nami decidida a echar mano a ese premio. Tras ella llegaron sus tres nakamas faltantes, repletos de bolsas de ropa de la navegante.

— **Fantástico, ¿qué hay de ustedes jóvenes?** —preguntó Susan a Robin y Zoro que parecían más interesados en el contenido de sus tazas, que en la conversación.

El espadachín la ignoró completamente, Robin rechazó la invitación con una sonrisa.

— **El marimo idiota bailando, pagaría por ver algo así —** se burló el cocinero encendiendo un cigarrillo. Los demás lo imaginaron también y estallaron en carcajadas.

Zoro perdió la paciencia, una pelea contra todos los chicos dio inicio. Los que cargaban con las compras de Nami tuvieron la sensatez de ponerlas a salvo antes de pelear. Chopper y Usopp cayeron en combate y los demás se detuvieron por los golpes de Nami.

Susan y Lucía veían sorprendidas como los hombres peleaban, y eran detenidos por una sola persona.

— **¿Y quiénes son ellas?** —preguntó Luffy ya repuesto de los golpes, sacando un moco de su nariz con el meñique.

— **Ella es Madame Susan, dueña del bar y nos ha invitado a formar parte de las celebraciones de aniversario de la ciudad —** señaló Brook a la mujer mayor.

— **¡Y ella es Lucía-chwan, la mujer cuya voz de ángel nos atrajo hasta aquí¡** —intervino el cocinero arrodillado frente a ella tomando su mano. Ella le sonrió nerviosa y Nami lo quitó de ahí.

— **Oh, escucharon las pruebas de sonido, lo normal es que el concurso cuente con música en vivo** —respondió Lucía.

— **Un concurso de baile no suena muy divertido abuela —** dijo Luffy despreocupado, Sanji le pateó la cabeza por el comentario.

Susan sonrió ante la sinceridad del mugiwara y respondió **—No importa chico, aún hay muchas cosas por hacer, está la feria, varios espectáculos y esta noche hay fuegos artificiales.**

Esto pareció emocionar mucho más a todos, pero Nami que estaba más interesada en la primera parte preguntó — **¿De qué tipo de baile estamos hablando, Susan?**

— **Nada complicado, es un baile de salón nada más.** —Nami, se veía decidida quería ese premio a como diera lugar.

— **Oh,** **Nami-san, sería un honor si me permites ser tu pareja** —habló Sanji arrodillado esta vez frente a la navegante, ella hizo caso omiso al ofrecimiento, ya que el cocinero fue incapaz de ocultar los pervertidos pensamientos reflejados en la expresión de su cara.

A Zoro le causó gracia el desaire de Sanji, que se quedó estático en el piso. El cocinero al escuchar la risa del marimo, se puso de pie inmediatamente y le dio una calada al cigarrillo que aún tenía en la mano.

— **Al menos yo sé bailar y no me perdería en una coreografía —** dijo Sanji como provocación y todos volvieron a reírse.

Estuvo a punto de empezar otra pelea, hasta que la navegante se interpuso entre ellos, — **ya basta ustedes dos, tú tendrás la oportunidad de demostrarle que se equivoca, si participas** —dijo Nami con una sonrisa burlona.

Zoro ignoró el comentario mientras tomaba otro tarro de cerveza y Nami hizo una propuesta:

— **Porque no hacer esto interesante, una apuesta doble o nada, si ganas tu deuda conmigo será saldada, si yo gano se duplicará. Eso claro, si puedes conseguir una pareja.** —Nami sólo lo estaba molestando, sabía que no iba a aceptar y aunque lo hiciera, ¿dónde conseguiría una pareja de baile?

Todos seguían atentos a lo que estaba pasando, Nami puso una oferta sobre la mesa, suponían que todo acabaría en una negativa y algunas maldiciones por parte de ambos.

Robin, se quedó mirando a la navegante por unos instantes, antes de esbozar una sonrisa discreta y decir: — **no será ningún problema, yo bailaré con él.**

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, incluso Nami parecía haber visto un fantasma por la cara que puso.

Zoro se tensó por un momento, pero después de compartir con Robin una mirada fugaz, una sonrisa desafiante se formó en su rostro. — **Escoge tu pareja bruja** —había cerrado el trato.

Por supuesto que la navegante iba a participar, quería el premio después de todo, pero el que ellos dos participaran juntos elevaba su competitividad a niveles alarmantes.

Nami volteó y tras ella vio a todos sus prospectos para compañero de baile. Sanji se apuntaba a sí mismo con la mirada embelesada, Usopp se escondía detrás de Franky tratando de pasar desapercibido, mientras el cyborg hacía su súper pose. Brook platicaba animadamente con Susan y Lucía,

Luffy estaba parado frente a ella comiéndose un trozo de carne que había traído con él, y después de unos segundos de cuidadoso escrutinio tomó una decisión.

— **Luffy, tú bailarás conmigo** —finalizó la navegante apuntando con el dedo, el mugiwara ladeó la cabeza confundido. Se escucharon suspiros de alivio por parte del tirador, una carcajada de Franky y un quejido por parte del cocinero.

— **Si está todo decidido, ustedes cuatro cerrarán la pista mañana en la noche. Ahora me temo que debo cerrar el bar, tiene que estar listo para mañana. Hay un hotel a un par de calles de aquí dónde pueden quedarse, disfruten de la fiesta**. —habló Susan caminando hacia la puerta y les indicó con una sonrisa que debían salir.

Todos se dirigieron a la puerta, pensando que hacer primero Usopp quería ir a los juegos de tiro al blanco, Chopper quien estaba sentado en los hombros de Zoro quería ir a la rueda de la fortuna, Luffy quería seguir arrasando los puestos de comida, mientras Sanji, Franky y Brook salieron platicando tranquilos.

— **¿Qué se supone que harás en el evento de mañana Brook?** —preguntó Sanji

— **Tocar** **un par de canciones, y Madame Susan me invitó a ser juez en el concurso** —respondió el esqueleto tranquilo.

— **Parece que le agradas a esa mujer, ¿ya se conocían?** —preguntó Franky alzando sus gafas.

— **Nunca la había visto en mi vida** —respondió Brook, quien se adelantó a sus dos nakamas y comenzó a jugar con su bastón mientras tarareaba una canción. Los otros dos sólo lo vieron alejarse.

Chopper buscaba a Robin con la mirada, moviéndose demasiado en la cabeza del peliverde.

— **Si es a Robin a quien buscas, se quedó en el bar con Nami y las otras dos. Vendrá en un rato, busquemos algo de beber** —dijo Zoro a Chopper, él asintió y ambos se dirigieron al puesto de comida más cercano, que en vista del bar cerrado comenzó a servir licor.

Robin se despidió de Susan y Lucía mientras se dirigía a la puerta donde la esperaba Nami.

— **¿Todo bien?** —preguntó la navegante a Robin, mientras caminaban por las calles hacia la tienda de ropa.

— **Claro, sólo pregunté algo sobre la canción que oímos al llegar aquí** —respondió la arqueóloga con una sonrisa.

Antes de llegar a la tienda se detuvieron al ver una multitud, cuando pudieron ver la razón del alboroto, una pareja en un escenario improvisado bailando al ritmo de un tone-dial. Todos estaban maravillados con la pareja y sus pasos, los giros, las vueltas, las caminatas y los cortes, las expresiones de sus rostros, realmente era una gran ejecución.

— **Son buenos** —pensó Nami en voz alta.

— **El tango es un baile bastante vistoso** —agregó Robin con una mirada pensativa.

— **Son visitantes ¿cierto?** **—** preguntó una mujer que las oyó, ellas asintieron — **esta ciudad es conocida como cuna de los mejores bailarines del mundo, sobre todo de tango y demás bailes de pareja, ellos son Lena y Louis campeones invictos del concurso durante los últimos cinco años, se trata de divertirse claro, jóvenes y viejos participan por igual, pero cuando duplas así compiten, poco puede hacerse** —la mujer les sonrió y continuó mirando a los bailarines.

El nerviosismo en Nami era evidente, su dinero estaba en juego a parte de la apuesta con Zoro, pero lo que colmó sus nervios fue ver como ese baile se volvía más íntimo, cercano y sensual, se ruborizó de imaginar hacer con Luffy algo así, pues vio como la pierna de la chica se abrazaba a la cadera del hombre y este la acariciaba.

Miró a Robin y lejos de verla apenada vio esa sonrisa misteriosa en sus labios, cuando volteó hacia Nami la sonrisa no cambió y la navegante entendió todo.

Salió del cúmulo de gente y a paso rápido entró en la tienda.

— **¿Pasa algo malo?** —preguntó Robin entrando a la tienda.

— **¿Lo sabías verdad? Por eso aceptaste bailar con Zoro** —dijo mientras veía los vestidos en las perchas. Nami estaba molesta, si, no por el tipo de baile que le imposibilitaba hacer pareja con alguno de sus nakamas sin que fuera extraño, sino porque ahora no había forma de declinar al desafío, su orgullo no se lo permitiría, incluso podía imaginar la cara de Zoro si decía que se rendía, le bajó la presión de pensar en la deuda del peliverde saldada.

— **Algo escuché cuando caminaba con Chopper pero, ¿No era eso lo que querías? Tener el doble de posibilidades de ganar el premio** —preguntó la morena mientras tomaba una corbata negra.

— **Bueno, sí pero, ¿en qué universo puedo bailar con Luffy de esa forma?** —a la navegante le recorrió un escalofrío de sólo pensarlo.

— **Seguramente encontrarás la forma, no tiene que ser tango cualquier baile de pareja es válido y siempre puedes pedirle a Sanji que te acompañe** —aconsejó Robin probándose una fedora gris.

— **Haz que Zoro se rinda, o dile que cambiaste de opinión y no quieres bailar, ¿quién querría bailar con un cabeza de alga?** —el tono acongojado de la navegante le causó gracia a Robin, la pelirroja al ver la sonrisa de su amiga dedujo algo.

— **Un momento, tú quieres hacer esto, quieres bailar con él** —afirmó Nami como si fuera una gran revelación. Robin se encogió de hombros.

— **Ya estamos metidos en esto, y la idea no me desagrada si a eso te refieres, ¿qué opinas?** —dijo mientras le mostraba un vestido negro, Nami dio su aprobación.

Nami rebuscaba entre las prendas con desgana cuando una Robin fleur llegó por detrás con bolsas — **ya está todo, tenemos cuartos en el hotel y creo que terminamos aquí** —habló el clon fleur, tomando el vestido que la Robin original le daba.

— **La ropa que compraste ya está en la habitación, yo llevaré esto y podremos ir a la feria** —dijo Robin fleur dirigiéndose al hotel.

Robin original la seguía detrás — **¿No vienes?**

— **Aún tengo compras por hacer, adelantate si quieres** —dijo la navegante cabizbaja.

— **Siempre puedes cancelar la apuesta o el baile, pero recuerda que sólo es para disfrutar, divertirnos y no olvides el premio** —Robin dio en el clavo y se fue, no sin antes ver la sonrisa malvada en el rostro de Nami.

No caminó mucho antes de encontrar a sus amigos, aún entre la gran cantidad de personas que disfrutaban no fueron difíciles de hallar, estaban en el centro de la feria cada uno entretenido en algo; Usopp reclamaba junto con Chopper a el dueño de un juego de tiro al blanco, que habían tirado los patos suficientes para reclamar una pistola de agua.

Franky, Brook y Sanji aclamaban a unas bailarinas de cancán en un escenario al aire libre, al parecer eran las mismas que los habían mandado a volar hace algunas horas.

Luffy estaba en una guerra de mímica con el mono de un organillero, era bastante cómico ver al capitán copiando los movimientos del animal y viceversa, incluso al quedarse observando detenidamente, la arqueóloga les encontró cierto parecido.

Y anclado al lado de un puesto de comida y licor como si su vida dependiera de ello, se encontraba el espadachín de pelo verde, viendo a sus nakamas divertirse.

Robin tomó lugar a su lado y pidió algo de takoyaki, ofreció a Zoro un poco, él aceptó y arqueó una ceja — **vendrá en un rato** —respondió Robin, Zoro ofreció un tarro de sake a la mujer y continuaron viendo a sus nakamas.

— **¡Es una estafa!** —gritó Usopp inconforme, aunque ya tenía su tan ansiada pistola de agua en las manos. Se acercaba junto con Chopper a donde estaban los otros dos.

— **¡Lo tenemos!** —celebró Chopper, ya frente a Zoro y Robin.

— **Robin mira lo tenemos, ya podemos ir a la rueda de la fortuna. ¿Dónde está Nami?** —preguntó el doctor.

La pelinegra señaló el camino, por donde llegaba la navegante.

— **¿A dónde vamos?** — preguntó Nami con una sonrisa, para después mirar de manera amenazadora a Zoro, él la ignoró completamente.

Llamando a todos y sacando a Luffy a la fuerza de su pelea con el mono, que estuvo a punto de volverse física; fueron a la tan esperada rueda de la fortuna.

Todos quedaron maravillados con la vista que otorgaba el punto más alto, algunos más felices que otros, como Sanji que hubiera preferido compartir el viaje con alguna de sus damas y no con el narizon.

El atardecer sorprendió en la cima a Luffy y Nami, cuando Luffy de improviso preguntó — **¿De verdad quieres que baile contigo, Nami?** —su tono revelaba duda pero no disgusto o nervios.

— **Claro que sí, ¡quiero ganar ese premio! Además será divertido —** Luffy no se veía convencido de eso último.

— **Y sí ganamos, con el premio haremos un banquete, debidamente presupuestado —** hizo especial énfasis en "debidamente".

Con eso fue suficiente para convencer al hombre de goma, que tomó las manos de Nami y dijo — **¡bailemos!** —comenzando a moverse sin control sacudiendo la cabina.

Una cabina más abajo, Robin sonreía satisfecha cruzando los brazos, mientras Zoro negaba con la cabeza y Chopper ignoraba la interacción porque tenía la nariz pegada a la ventana.

La celebración siguió, entre comida bebida y risas. Luffy finalmente peleó con el mono y tanto capitán como primate recibieron golpes de la navegante y el organillero.

Chopper ganó el concurso de fuerza del martillo y su premio fue el peluche de un mapache. Ninguno pudo aguantar la risa.

Usopp, Sanji, Franky y Brook recibieron el autógrafo de las bailarinas de cancán y un beso, lo que provocó una hemorragia al cocinero y al músico.

Disfrutaron del evento principal de la noche, los fuegos artificiales y para cuando terminó todos llegaron exhaustos a su habitación, el tirador cargando a Chopper dormido y Franky a los pervertidos inconscientes por la pérdida de sangre.

— **¿Dónde crees que están?** —preguntó el tirador, dejando al reno en su cama.

— **Onee-chan y mugiwara están abajo en la estancia, a los otros dos no los vi entrar** — respondió mientras dejaba sin cuidado a sus nakamas caer en la cama.

— **Aunque practiquen toda la noche, es imposible que esos dos aprendan a bailar.**

— **No quiero ver la reacción de Nami si pierde o peor aún, si gana Zoro —** dijo Usopp, a los dos les corrió una gotita por la sien, se dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a dormir.

En la estancia del hotel Luffy y Nami practicaban el baile.

— **Tu mano aquí, yo tomó la otra y dibujamos un cuadro con los pies** —Luffy hizo caso, tomo la mano de Nami y puso la otra en su cintura, comenzó el paso indicado, su cara de aburrimiento era notable, la navegante rió al verlo.

— **Tranquilo, es el paso más difícil y curiosamente el más aburrido, después ya viene lo divertido —** La chica mudó las manos alrededor del cuello de Luffy, disfrutando los dos, el íntimo y sorprendentemente cómodo momento.

En las calles frente a la fuente que vieron Robin y Chopper, estaban el marimo y la morena sentados conversando.

— **Parece que encontró la forma de bailar con él** —dijo Robin sonriendo.

— **Hay dinero de por medio, no me sorprende —** respondió él con un bostezo.

— **Es un buen incentivo, pero ¿por qué aceptaste tú?** —sonrió maliciosamente.

— **¿Tenía otra opción? —** le devolvió la sonrisa.

— **Siempre tienes otra opción** —se acercó hasta rozar sus labios, él profundizó el contacto, tan pronto como el aire fue necesario, Robin le tomó la mano y se pusieron de pie.

— **Ahora, me debes una** —dijo Zoro cuando cortó el beso, las manos de Robin se enredaron en su cuello y las de él le rodearon la cintura. Caminaron a paso lento

— **Ya encontraré la forma de pagar, ¿un barril de sake blanco estará bien? —** bromeó mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello del espadachín y lo abrazó.

— **Para mí suena perfecto, mujer** —se separó de ella y la hizo girar un par de veces, quedó tras ella con una mano en su abdomen y tomados de la otra.

Zoro comenzó a besar el cuello de la arqueóloga. — **Mmm, ese sí es un buen incentivo** —rió Robin, giró y quedó frente a él.

— **Ver bailar a la bruja y a Luffy también es bueno —** rió el peliverde. — **Podrías doblar tu deuda** —le recordó la mujer.

— **O me libero de ella** —recordó él, — **¿por qué juegas a la casamentera de cualquier forma?**

— **No sé de qué hablas —** sonrió antes de besarlo nuevamente. — **Esa canción, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? —** llevó sus manos al pecho del espadachín y lo acarició por encima de la gabardina verde.

— **Algunos meses, ¿tiene algo que ver con todo esto?** —no recibió una respuesta, sólo la sonrisa misteriosa de la mujer que se había vuelto su delirio.

Resignado a no recibir una respuesta clara, suspiró con molestia y dijo — **mañana será un día largo.**

— **Será interesante** —fue la respuesta de Robin, continuaron en la calle un rato más, antes de desaparecer engullidos por la noche.

Definitivamente mañana sería un día interesante.

* * *

 **¿Cómo están, disfrutaron las fiestas?, ¿los Reyes magos les trajeron algo?**

 **Si subí esto significa que encontré la forma de publicar desde el celular porque mi pc ha muerto. Y con ella mis archivos.**

 **Este es un song-fic de una canción con el mismo título, mi idea surgió de incluir dos versiones, pero explicación y links serán para el próximo capítulo.**

 **Buen inicio de año, un abrazo.**


End file.
